You're the reason I believe in Love On Hold
by DaysCINBBJamko
Summary: When Rory agrees to take part in the DAR Debutante Ball her world is changed. She already been struggling with not fitting into the world her mother thrives in. Is her next step boarding school? How does Rory make the shift from Dean who she can't say of love you too to complete trust in long and finding true love there at sixteen? Mother daughter Drama RE-writing.
1. C1: Desire for New Experiences

**Rogan Series: Slow and Steady Rush**

 **Summary: When Rory agrees to take part in the DAR Debutante Ball her world is changed. She already been struggling with not fitting into the world her mother thrives in. Is her next step boarding school? How does Rory make the shift from Dean who she can't say of love you too to complete trust in long and finding true love there at sixteen? What happened between Rory & Lorelai as Rory finds her individuality and it leads her in to the world her mother left and despises? Mother/Daughter Drama. Family are two other genres as while as Romance and Humor for this series.**

 **AN: I will get this edited during the week so please be kind. I held on to the major of this chapter most of the week trying to out a few issues of deciding if it was complete or not. I am in the process of some sort out of storylines and re-writes so more updates are coming to other stories I trying to figure out which ideas work best to which re-writes.**

 **You're the reason I believe in love**

 **Chapter 1: Desire for New experience**

Rory felt trapped, in the world of middle class small town stars Hollow and mini me to her mother, she felt trapped. Born in Hartford when her mother was sixteen Lorelai took her infant daughter and ran at the first possible chance she could find. Rory would be sixteen in November four weeks after your sixteenth birthday this year. You must be sixteen within three weeks of event the DAR Debutante Ball. Rory was 10 when Emily and Richard demanded the right to get to know their granddaughter and it wouldn't be by always coming to Lorelai. Then came the events of two days ago. Rory had been her bases as she been arguing with Paris so she gone from Chilton to her grandparents. She had called her mother to reveal that due to her missed bus she would be spending the night. Emily had her DAR group their while Richard was out of town on business. This day is where Rory's story if she looked back to find her own individuality from her mother began. School had begun for Rory two days earlier on August 14th, 2000. Rory was entering her sophomore year at Chilton, Emily had gotten her way during the spring of last year when Rory transferred from Stars Hollow High to Chilton Academy.

Rory walked onto the Gilmore back pool desk when she allowed her presences to be known, "Grandma, sorry to interrupt but I thought I should let you know I was here. The bus left earlier today, and I wasn't going to wait around the school for three hours for the next one to stop by that stop. So I was wondering if..."

"Of course, you will stay here tonight Rory," said Emily. "I was hoping to see you in the next day or two. This is a decision that I feel you not Lorelai needs to make. I attempted stupidly this conversation with you mother first."

"What is it you wanted to know about Grandma," asked Rory?

"While the Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution host a Debutante ball each year. You are eligible this year to take part. You're a Gilmore and a Hayden through you father Rory. I get that Lorelai thrives on anything and everything non-society but you should have the right to form you own opinion of this world regardless of the one your mother raised you in."

"I feel trapped in Stars Hollow Grandma and while I would love to try something new like the DAR Debutante Ball I have not eligible escort. I heard girls talking in school, I know the escort has to be from society," said Rory.

"If you trust me Rory that I can introduce you to the young man a year and a few months old than you," said Emily. "He is the son of a family friend, he is Mitchum Huntzberger's son. His wife isn't the boy's mother. Logan mother is a very nice woman and sister to Andrew Vanderbilt Gilmore Insurance companies lawyer and Richard's long time friend."

"Ok I'm in grandma I trust you, with the date the escort everything," said Rory. "I've heard around school that the events leading up the ball start in late sept. The one thing I ask is I get some time to know Logan before those began if that can occur."

"I've got the prefect idea what if we do dinner here this Friday, his parents, not his step mom, you me and your grandfather," said Emily. "We get everything set then from there you and Logan can set up dates and times to meet and get to know more about each other at a Hartford coffee shop?"

"That sounds great grandma," said Rory. "I'd like to keep this quite from mom for now. She going to be pissed she feels like she's got the right to make my decision for me despite the fact that I will be sixteen on October 8th Grandma less than two months away."

"We will tell Lorelai after the dinner," said Emily. "And you and I will tell her together. You have the right to find out who you are Rory. You don't need to follow Lorelai's path just because that is what you mother desires. Your mother refused to follow the path her father and I wanted and that battle had begun before she even got pregnant with you."

Following that Rory began to stop by the house a few days of week after school. Emily would give her a ride back to Stars Hollow on those days or Rory would stay the night. Depends on who stressful her day and been. Rory was at a point where she felt trapped both in a relationship with Dean and in the world her mother loved. Lorelai accepted Rory to hate something she never experienced.

The night came 1 week any one day later. She been at Chilton late for the newspaper meeting. Rather than going to the bus stop she headed directly for her grandparent's home. It was the Friday night dinners that had started back in January of her freshman year. Lorelai had to do something for the first time that Rory was old enough that her parents wanted to the Friday night family dinner. This Friday however at Emily's insistence the dinner was Rory with her and Richard. Rory would stay the night and Emily would bring her back to Stars Hollow in the morning. Emily agreed to be present when Rory told Lorelai of her decision. But leave the girls to talk on her own after that, but Rory was fully aware that Emily would be only a phone call away. Emily was going to settle in for a few hours and the restaurant at the Independence in case Rory needed her.

Rory entered the Gilmore Mansion realizing that she didn't have an appropriate outfit. Emily came out feeling that everything was set well in the cooks hands, Emily finally spoke, "Good you're hear Rory. I would like to talk and then I have a plan. I know what you concern is no dress to wear we will take care of that."

"Ok thank you grandma," said Rory. "What would you like to speak to me about…"

"Mitchum, Logan and Natalie will be here tonight at 7pm," said Emily. "Richard, Mitchum and I agreed that you two spending some time together before the events of the debutante ball begin is a good idea. So, the idea is to let you two set up some meeting at a nearby coffee shop. But there are also a couple of society events that you to spending some time together at in a friends' capacity might be a good idea. You've spent I bit of time here in the last week weather the night of just a few hours after school. I've split you uniforms between your mother's house and here. Richard got Lorelai to agree to that because it was just logical. But I like you to have a wardrobe where you could change out of the Chilton uniform when here. Regular clothing and party dresses, so I would like to take you shopping this afternoon given the time frame we might not get it all done today but I'd like you to have something here in your room right away."

"I'd like that grandma," said Rory. "I fear how mom will response so I might be staying with you more than a night or two after tomorrow. I not someone to be pigeon holed into the dreams that mom didn't get to follow through on her own. She speaks of backpacking through Europe. I'd love to see Europe don't get me wrong but I not thrilled about the plan she speaks of staying the night in hostiles."

"You have a place here and I will definitely stick around the independence inn like we spoke about," said Emily. "I've knowing you haven't mention this to Lorelai so why do you know she'll act badly so easily?"

"I came home yesterday to find Dean and his mom speaking to Mom, "said Rory. "November 6th, they have family coming up from Chicago and they want to do a large get together with Friday in town at their place and their family who are in town. Mom accepted without checking me plans. I not backing out of this ball grandma but mom accepting invitations on my behalf is inexcusable."

"Yes, Rory it is," said Emily. "Address it if you need but we will speak with Lorelai and then you are coming back with me. Lorelai claims I dictate and controls lives but I really think your mother needs to look in the mirror. We will plan for this to just be a week for now, we can adjust for a longer period time if you feel the need if Lorelai picks a fight or the control freak in her comes out."

"I think that's a good idea and Grandma thanks," said Rory.

Emily and Rory shopping trip wound up being two hours in length. Toward the end the agreed that the shopping wasn't done but that gotten a good start. They were taking the bags up to the room that Emily set up for Rory at the mansion. Rory was going through the dress the bought thinking about dinner that night. But when Rory finally spoke what Rory had to say surprised her.

"Grandma thanks for all these," said Rory. 'I can't explain the way but this feels more like me than the closet of cloths at home at mom's house."

'Sweetheart," said Emily. "That's because you are you own individual not the carbon copy of your mother. I've noticed you closet it outfits that Lorelai would love to borrow. No matter how young your mother had you there should be more individuality than that. You can be close knit with someone without having to be their mini carbon copy."

Rory had selected the Chiffon Horizon Blue short dress with pleating for that evening. Multidirectional pleating and a defined waist make this mesh bridesmaid dress with crystal beaded straps universally flattering that is made from Polyester. There is a back zipper and the dress if fully lined. Emily had selected it and unlike Lorelai had no issues with items that needed to be dry cleaned. Emily loved the way that dress looked on Rory and was glad that she selected it for the evening. Over the past week the dinner had changed from Emily, Richard, Mitchum, Natalie and Rory to being Christopher, Strobe, Francine, Mitchum, Natalie, Logan, Rory, Emily and Richard. It had been Richard's idea that this would be a good way to introduce the Hayden's Strobe and Francine to Rory without interference from Lorelai.

Rory and Emily were coming down the stairs dressed when the maid was letting in Logan, Natalie and Mitchum. Emily kept hoping that Mitchum would find his way through the red tape of the divorce Shira was blocking to be with Natalie. Mitchum was a very happy man when he was with the mother of his son. When the maid say Emily she existed off to do other duties.

"Mitchum, Natalie, and Logan good evening," said Emily. "This is mine and Richard's granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden but she goes by Rory. And Rory this is Mitchum Huntzberger, Natalie McCrae and Logan Huntzberger." She pointed to each of their guest as she introduced Rory to them. "Rory's father and maternal grandparents will be joying us. It was decided that it was better that my daughter not be here. And some point you might unfortunately see way."

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Rory. "And Logan I accept you agreeing to this."

"It's not a problem, I sense you're not use to this but I am," said Logan. "Emily might we go on the deck out back to get to know on another while we wait on her father and maternal grandparents?"

"Go right ahead kids I think that is a wonderful idea Logan," said Emily. She gave Rory a slight push in the right direction.

Once out on the Pool deck Logan and Rory sat down facing each other on the nearby bench. Logan couldn't believe how shy and amazing the young woman sitting him next to was it was better than he could have hoped for. Then he came up with a good way to start to get to know each other. He was the first one to speak up.

"Ok I have an idea," said Logan. "How about we do twenty questions as a way to start to get to know each other? We both have to answer all of them but we each get to select ten a piece to ask."

"That's a good idea," said Rory. "When's your birthday?"

"August 15th, 1983 and I was born here in Hartford," said Logan.

"October 8th, 1984 and I was born in Hartford to, I was less than a year when at 16 moms ran from Hartford and this how to stars hollow but I feel more comfortable her than my mom's place," said Rory.

"favorite color?" asked Logan.

"Any tone of Blue," said Rory

"Sapphire Blue is mind," said Logan.

"Where do you currently attend school?"

"Choate Rosemary Hall, "said Logan. "What about you?"

"Chilton Academy," said Rory. "Grandma and Grandpa finally got their way of me being at a private school with a better education. They've battled with mom over that aspect of her choices for years."

The twenty questions continued until Emily came out to find them. Strobe, Francine and Christopher had finally arrived. Logan stood and reached out for Rory' s hand. Rory took it, there was an instant and natural bond that neither could explain. Logan was aware that Rory had Dean. But their friendship was their choice and no one else's. They had already agreed that they would meet up at Glastonbury Coffee Shop. From the twenty questions game, he knew she was used to Luke's Coffee from Luke's Diner in Stars Hollow even at that he thought this place might top it for her. Even if Lorelai her mother never found that out.

The dinner when smoothly and the conversations had been various. Logan and Rory continued to talk to learn more about each other. From time to time Francine and Strobe would stop to hear what their granddaughter had to say. Francine and Strobe wish they knew their granddaughter far better and they knew that Lorelai V. Gilmore was the reason they didn't. Anyone from Emily and Richard to Rory to Christopher and even Francine and Strobe were all in agreement about just how selfish Lorelai could be. Rory decided to bring something up with the whole table that she has spoken to Emily about already.

"With the DAR Debutante Ball grandma Gilmore and I already spoke but I want to be announced by Leigh Gilmore Hayden… and Dad I might want to change it to Leigh Rory Gilmore Hayden with Rory and Gilmore both being middle names, "said Rory.

"I'll help you if that is what you want but your mother is going to have a melt down over this," said Chris.

"Mon doesn't get a say," said Rory. "She went out and agreed to a family get together with the Foresters without checking my plans with me. It's November 6th the same day as the DAR Ball. Grandma and I only held off tell her a week to come up with a plan if she blows up over the fact that I want to experience things. I not going to not do something because teenage Lorelai Victoria Gilmore hated it. I can't live my life that way."

"Rory right she can't live a life based on things her mother despises," said Rory. The issues with her mother's views came up during the 20 questions that Logan and Rory had played earlier.

"I agree but where are you going to go Rory when Lorelai does blow up because she is likely too," said Chris.

"It been agreed that I will stay here with Grandma and Grandpa…" said Rory. "There even been talk about me going to London next semester for Westminster Academy boarding school in London."

"Richard, Chris," said Mitchum. "The three of us should sit and talk. I am because of Shira sending Logan their next semester it might be a good idea for Rory to. Let set a time before leaving together to work out the possibility."

The dinner went smoothly. Mitchum and Natalie could Rory a wonderful young woman. Despite it being minor that could tell were the influence came into her life from Richard and Emily. They could also tell that no matter how hard Lorelai had tried that her daughter was very different from her. Emily and Rory had breakfast with Richard the following morning before making the drive out to stars hollow. Rory was half expecting an attack the minute the entered her mom's house.

Stars Hollow Gilmore Home

Rory opened the front door the house to find Lorelai sitting on the couch laying in wait and tapping her foot. Friday nights in Lorelai mind was her night with her kid after those hideous Friday night dinners. Rory on the other hand found the dinners the highlight of her Friday nights not sugar coma's and consent movie nights with themes to the flicks selected. Lorelai's focused in on her mother first.

"Who the Hell do you think you are," exclaimed Lorelai. "Rory is my daughter not yours. You do not mess with the Friday night plans of mine with my child."

"Have you ever considered Lorelai that much like how you didn't like our plans for you that Rory doesn't appreciate your forced plans for her? That she was some individuality? Not to be a better version of non society Lorelai?" asked Emily.

"How dare you even suggest that, "claimed Lorelai. "This is exactly why I didn't want Rory raised in society is input like this from you."

"Grandma has a right to voice her opinion," said Rory. "She's your mother… as you seem to high on the factor your mine. I'm not you mom and get use to it. I don't hate the things you do and it set I've got an escort, Dad's presenting me. You get no say in this matter I am taking part in the DAR Debutante Ball November 6th. You have no right to go off on anyone. The dinner was to introduce me to Logan last night." Rory's tone was getting more heated before she continued. "And you had zero rights at all to agree to the Forester friends and family get together on November 6th as I am not available. I had plans set by the time I walked in had heard that conversation."

"Over my dead body," stated Lorelai.

"You see mom you don't get a say," said Rory. "Rules state that only one parents need to agree and Dad has already agreed to support me taking part. So, your arguments are null and void. You see I need dad present to present me however I don't necessarily need you there for that to occur."


	2. C2: Laying Down the Law

**C2: Laying down the law**

"You will not sassy me young lady," yelled Lorelai. "You're…'' Emily took that minute to interrupt.

"Your done Lorelai, with the argument and with retaining custody of your daughter," stated Emily. She shoved documents at her daughter. "No Judge is going to agree with you point of view Lorelai. Rory is leaving with me. Your poor attempt to ground her for taking part in society, in the DAR Debutante Ball that's selfish when one is selfish one becomes a poor parent. Your done forcing people to live by Lorelai's rules on conduct."

"I don't want to speak to you mother, cruel, harsh and uncalled-for actions created more of a divide and solve nothing, please do not call me," stated Rory. She allows Emily to guide her out the door. Before leaving Emily turned to have one last thing to stay to Lorelai.

"You will be hearing from someone to come a pick up the things that Rory wants from her room. You will let the person in, you will go to work, your neighbor Babette can lock up behind the maid or whomever we send once they leave. When an appropriate amount of time as surpassed and you sought some counseling for your control issues Friday night dinner will be re-instituted. You Lorelai will attend without complaint. You will not call Rory until she is ready to speak with you."

Emily followed her granddaughter out of the house. If it were up to Emily, she would have been harsher with the things she said to Lorelai. But Emily was the person thinking about her granddaughter with Rory in mind she said what was needed and nothing more. When Emily came out Rory was standing by the car. Rory had been thinking Logan and hard during her fight with Lorelai. Dean and been the furthest thing from her mind. Rory was about ready to get in the car when saw Dean approaching her mother's home. Rory mind in a way was made up. She felt that maybe she might have a chance to build something with Logan with time with starting out with a real friendship first. The choice to tell Dean what she was about to tell him came pretty easily.

"Grandma I will be ready to go in a minute, I have one last situation to take care of," said Rory. She turned and walked to meet Dean half way from where he was to where she' been standing. She reached him before she spoke again. "I realize this might sound harsh Dean but I just need a clean slate. Things are bad with mom so I moving to Hartford with my grandparents, I'm meeting knew people, experiencing the world mom hide from me. I'm about to be a DAR Debutante and I need to do that single. You were a good first boyfriend Dean but this is what I need to do for me, for my new life and my further as the heiress when I 25 or when I marry to both the Hayden and the Gilmore fortunes. Find the person that's right for you. Grandma's waiting I'm sorry I doing this is such a rush but we want different things."

"Rory please I can be your escort, I can give you the space to figure all this out. While I not thrilled you want to join the world you mom left I'd rather support it than lose you. I feel like that world isn't you Rory but I rather support it than lose us," said Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean that just not an option," said Rory. "I need to take the new step into this new life alone. It's a huge change and I can't be focused on the feeling of others as a make it. This decision didn't come easy for me but I know that I made the right one. As for the DAR Debutante ball there are rules even if I hadn't made the choices rules state that you would not be allowed to be an escort. My grandmother set me up with the son of a friend of hers. Grandma Gilmore's waiting and I need to go."

Rory turned and walked away heading in the direction of Emily. She got into the passenger side of the fancy car. Dean watched as the pulled away. He didn't know what to do next. Lorelai had agreed to the forester family barbeque. Once the car had pulled out of sight, Dean approached the front door. He was at a loss for the next move to make. He'd already shared that Rory would be joining the family and now this has happened.

Back at Lorelai's house in Stars Hollow

Lorelai had let Dean in the moment she seen him standing in the door way. He wasn't sure what to say at first. He finally looked at Lorelai and just started to speak.

"Lorelai I can't tell my parents that Rory isn't coming now, she stood on that drive way and broke up with me before taking off with your mother," said Dean.

"We've got two full months until then, "said Lorelai. "She might not want to speak to me know but I doubt my daughter can keep from talking to me for eight weeks no matter what she feels at this precise moment. She doing things Emily wants because she feels guilty for the way I treat my parents but they more than deserve the fact that I walked out on them."

"So for now," asked Dean.

"We wait out today's tantrum by Rory this will pass," said Lorelai. "I can re-take control of things and I can negate me mother custody order. But for now Dean we simple wait."

Gilmore home in Hartford

Rory made her way up to the room that Emily had redecorated from her. She was pulling clothing out of bags to begin to hang them up. Emily had washed them all yesterday after Rory decided she was sure about keeping things. She was going to think about what she wanted from her mother's place she knew the clothing however that Lorelai bought was not on her list. Lorelai stole her clothing anyone so anything in the Stars Hollow closet clothing wise Lorelai could just have at this point. Rory was lost in what she was doing when she heard the knock on her bedroom door. She turned and smiled.

"Logan, I'm glad you came by," said Rory. "Now that I feel like everything's sorted that I officially moved in with Grandma and Grandpa Gilmore I can put my focus complete on everything surrounding the DAR Debutante Ball. But I glad you here I don't want to think about my mother right now. She had a lot of nerve to try to ground me for taking part in the world, in the Debutante Ball, because I don't agree with you opinion of society."

"Well I'm glad that you are here Rory," said Logan. "I have a question for you and I just want to know if I right or not did Francie and Strobe introduce you to me when you were 7 in Martha's Vineyard as Leigh Rory Gilmore Hayden?"

AN: Please PM Me if you have suggestions I very interested on where readers would like me to take the little cliffhanger I left with Logan's question.


	3. C3 AN to be replaced by actual C3 when i

AN: The update to this story is coming it will be both chapters three and four. I edited and found that I still needed my brother to check it through for me another time. I am working on C1 in a new series that might be a redo but be complete new of something that was already up I should get that up this week. I got it back from my brother this morning. So I need to edit it but he told me that the grammer issues were as bad on that as on chapter 3 and 4 of this story.

The new series is called Everything I never knew I always wants...

You're the light in my life for now is the title of the first story the one to be out later this week. The time might change as the story goes on if the title doesn't work.


End file.
